The Three Great Heaven of Zhao: Lin Xiangru
by Rantaid
Summary: a fanfic of kingdom


**The Three Great Heaven of Zhao: Lin Xiangru**

The capital of state of Chu, Shouchun.

For several weeks, that old weary man was lying helplessly in his bed chamber. He was still anxious waiting for the call for his summoning from his former lord. But alas, the only wish he harbor at the end of his life was never granted. As he grow weary, his body also become weaker. Seems that old age have finally caught up to him, he softly sighed.

Suddenly, the sound of someone running outside his chamber was getting closer. The door was opened, and a man came barging inside with looks of pale fright on his face came to this tired old man. He quickly kneeled to greet the old man. The old man seems to regain his lost vigor quickly stood from his bed. With looks of expectation shown in his face.

"General…. The state of Zhao is….." the man who seems to be a messenger hesitated to continue his words. And the old general has experienced many things that he managed to understand completely what this young messenger was about to convey even without further words to complete his report.

With solemn looks, the old general only nodded and says to this messenger. "… I see… is that so?" The old general tries to hide his feeling , but unfortunately part of it still shown in his face. "You can go now. Please leave me for a while."

Seeing this, the messenger merely nod and leave the chamber wordlessly and not turning back after giving respecting gesture. With a soft noise of door being closed, the old general was left alone once again.

In his loneliness, he was sent into deep pondering recalling to the grieving situation he was placed in.

"After that envoy from Zhao has left…. I was filled with hope to once again serve my homeland…" Tears unknowingly falls followed with the grieving pain coming inside that he become weaker… not just from the relentless old age or the disease that finally torment his body…. "But no one ever come to welcome me back to my beloved home (Zhao) since that envoy left … even this only wish I had left was denied…"

The old general clenched his fist in fury, "Living to this old age only to be an idler, and I have nothing left to restore my honor back even in this remote place!" the old general grieve in his weak moment "I have lost everything, even my loyal men who had assisted me in Zhao!"

The cough did not stop, as the burden from the discontent he felt has made him realize that his time was about to end…. "Who would have thought I who was once honored and feared with the greatest prestige as One of The Three Great Heaven of Zhao now have to suffer this humiliation!?" The old general unable to shoulder this feeling could only left out a laughter to mock his own situation. As he think that his life was coming to an end… his mind recall of what he had lived in his whole life…

" _All friendship in this world follows the rules of the market. When you have power we follow you, when you lose power we leave you. This is only natural. Why should you complain?"_

As he recall the words of his former subjects and retainers who served him during his career back in Zhao, he sighed in regret… as this also remind him of the only person in his life he considered as even more superior than his own worth. The only person he considered as close friend and even like a brother to him. Compared to him, that man was but a weakling who can only wagged his tongue. But what impressed him more of this man was his unfaltering courage and determination. He was a humble man that made him realized of what a boorish and inferior man he was compared to this weak man.

In his last strength, he muttered his name in regret.

"Xiangru, ah, Lin Xiangru … if only you were still alive…. I would not suffer this injustice." In his wailing before his passing he called his name "You are the only man that this Lian Po trust more than a brother! Why do a good man like you have to go so quickly!?"

The sobbing continues until…

"Ah….Heaven…. Is my time has come..? to be allowed to see Brother Lin again... I…"

As he extend his hand trying to reach the figure of that man; Lin Xiangru which he sees in delirious moment… he gasped his last words….followed by the end of his breath.

 **XXX**

After the mandate of heaven passed to Zhou dynasty have ended, this realm was plunged into hundreds of years of Spring Autumn Warring States Period where all the warlords in this realm vied for hegemony and unification of the other states. It was the era when those seven states was struggling for supremacy on this realm and drowned into endless war. The Seven Warring States; Han, Wei, Zhao, Chu, Yan, Qi and Qin. Among them, the state of Qin was undergoing rapid development which had threatened the other six states existence after the successful reform proposed by Lord Shang (Gongsun Yang / Shang Yang from Wey), and Qin was considered to be the most dangerous state in the whole realm,

Since 306 BC, the state of Qin was under the reign of King Zhaoxiang of Qin and during his reign, the Qin was adopting aggressive expansion policy that rocked the whole realm and made him to be feared as War God King of Qin. It was said that the moment his Qin armies was deployed and marched, all the enemies would immediately lock their main gate in fright of their attacks. These army feared and respected by their enemies was commanded by six elite generals personally handpicked by the War God King of Qin himself with the right to freely declare a war and march on their own.

The Six Great Generals of Qin;

The moment they were unleashed, it was as if six ferocious dragons was set loose to ravage in the whole realm as they please. And it was no exaggeration that their mere existence represent the Military Prestige that the state of Qin behold which made the other six state feel powerless before the threat that they possessed. Those kind of thought was still carved in their mind that even a single move they made will made them wary no matter which states the Qin are placing their attention.

Meanwhile, in the capital of the state of Zhao, Handan…

"And this is really worrying." King Huiwen of Zhao spoke before the council he hastily established and attended by some of his close and trusted retainers. He sighed feeling overwhelmed by the situation. Before his desk, he was undecided on what to do with these single piece of untarnished jewel before him. Everyone also kept their silence, feeling reluctant to say anything.

Suddenly…

"Your Majesty, I wish to speak of my opinion." A plain looking man move forward holding his official staff ( _ruyi_ ) and bowed his head to King Huiwen.

The King sees this man before him asked. "Minister, who is this man who had braved himself to see me and offer his counsel? I can not recall his face, is he a newly appointed official?"

The minister move forward and spoke "Your Majesty, this fellow is a servant of Mu Xian, the chief eunuch. He was trusted by his master to attend the council for his master's absence and was allowed by his master to hold his's _ruyi_ and speak on his behalf."

King Huiwen was deep in thought. "Hmm… Mu Xian is always a loyal servant for this I. When he was falsely slandered, he did not ran away from this state and instead prostate before this I to ask for pardon, such courage and loyalty made this I felt moved that I allowed him to continue his service." King Huiwen then turned to that servant of Mu Xian. "Very well, Servant of Mu Xian, please speak your mind before I."

That man quickly bowed and expressed his respect "I feel gratitude for this honor."

"As you already know, the enormous state of Qin has known of our state of Zhao's possession of the He Shi jewel (jade). Yesterday an envoy from Qin arrived presenting before this I of his lord's intention to ask for the jade to me." This servant of Mu Xian has known of this news, as he quietly waited what is burdening his King's mind "I gathered everyone here to gave me a good advice for this offer."

The servant of Mu Xian was silently judging, Qin today is the strongest state among the seven states of this era, only to be rivaled by their state of Zhao and the state of Chu in the past. And this so called He Shi jade which the King of Qin desired originated from state of Chu, from a commoner named Bian He who thrice presented the jewel and its worth was only recognized on his thrice attempt to present the jewel before the Monarch of Chu. The precious jewel was then named as such in namesakes to Mister He's fortitude (He Shi Bi, literally meant The Jade of Mister He).

"Your Majesty, so what do you think about the Qin's offer then?" Before speaking his advice, this servant inquired of what his sovereign have in mind.

"An offer for 15 cities in exchange of the jewel is indeed quite generous offer, however…" The King sighed in reluctance to continue.

"This servant understand what your majesty has in his wise mind." The servant of Mu Xian's raised his face, start speaking. "Your Majesty, do not seems to mind to part with this jewel for 15 cities. A very wise decision indeed." He straighten up his body and spoke forward boldly, speaking in honesty "Even for this lowly servant, the worth of 15 cities cannot be compared to mere single precious stone. After all a stone is just a stone, what is the difference between a rock we can see in the main street and this single stone only for decoration? Even if they bear a world shaking name like 'He Shi', or even 'Lantian' or even 'Suihou' they cannot be compared to the worth of 15 cities offered to us."

The King looks satisfied with his words. But as the smile of self accomplishment arose in the monarch's face, The servant continued his words with courage and bold tone.

"Why would the Qin even have a mind to gave away such generous offer to us for a single stone? Especially from someone who is boldly known as the War God King of this era." The servant move and pointed boldly to the precious stone placed in his king's desk "In the past this jewel of He Shi was originated from the state of Chu and by chance came into our possession after their former capital in Ying fall, forcing them to move their capital to Shouchun. The former Prime Minister of Qin of that time; Zhang Yi conspire with traitorous vassal of Chu to deceive and held their sovereign in their custody to humiliate that powerful state. Unfortunately, though they managed to held the monarch as their hostage, they fail to seize their prized treasure , 'the jewel of He Shi' in their possession until today came to us." The servant move back from the desk. "so it is safe to say the Qin's desire to possess the jewel of He Shi was inherited for long by their forefather."

While the other people on the council started whispering to each other, this servant of Mu Xian has not ceased in speaking.

"Unfortunately, today Qin's monarch is not such sentimentalist. He is ambitious warmonger whom this realm has never known before." He sighed for a moment "I suspect what the Qin want is not just the He Shi jewel itself or to cheat away from the dealing after it was made between our state of Zhao and them." With straight forward eye and unfaltering tone he spoke "what the Qin want from this offer is to humiliate our great state of Zhao."

Everyone was sparked by his bold revelation, that they made ruckus demanding further explanation. The King was struck with shock that he felt aghast, looking powerless even to ask the council to remain in order.

Uncaring of what happing surrounding him, the man explain what made him says his opinion.

"My liege, are you aware of when Ying Renhao offered to purchase Baili Xi from the monarch of Chu for 5 goat leather skins? Regardless whether the offer was too cheap or too generous, the offer was happily welcomed by the monarch of Chu. What the monarch of Chu fail to realize is the worth of that humble Baili Xi that even Ying Renhao; the ruler of Qin willingly to trouble himself making purchase for a humble person on his direct order. And this Baili Xi was later made to be Ying Renhao's most trusted retainer that elevated the said monarch of Qin as one of the Five Hegemon of the past; Duke Mu of Qin." Everyone was stunned hearing this servant comparison to the situation in the past that the council immediately became quiet. "Qin often resorted to deception and trickery that their offer cannot be trusted. My liege, I have to advice you that this offer should not be easily decided so."

"Then what should I decide? Should I accept the king of Qin's offer for 15 cities in exchange for my jade?"

"Qin is strong and we (state of Zhao) are weak." The servant calmly state the fact "We cannot openly refuse." The monarch of Zhao slumped back to his throne feeling helpless "However… by acceding to their terms and not getting the 15 cities would make us appears weak before our allies in Wei and Han. If we suffer the humiliation, we would not be able gain their trust and stop any of Qin's agenda… as our alliance with Han and Wei like the strong state of Jin in the past is our greatest strength and Qin's most feared outcome to happen to stop their ambition…. Like how Duke Mu of Qin's ambition was only thwarted by state of Jin's might." The three states of Han, Wei and Zhao was actually a partition of former state of Jin during the Spring Autumn Period.

"How distressing, how to solve this problem then?"

"Please send an envoy who can display our great Zhao's magnimity and pride to not let those people of Qin to belittle and humiliate our strong kingdom. Accept those offer if those are done in faithfulness but refuse when it was not worth the deal without making our great Zhao looks like a fool."

The King Huiwen of Zhao looked around the council, trying to find the suitable man for this difficult task, however everyone seemed to be cowering in fright, not having the courage to do so. "Who can be our envoy to represent the offer to Qin?" even when the monarch himself finally ask his vassal, even he felt at loss when everyone fell into deep silence.

The servant of Mu Xian seeing that no one won't have any partake on this then spoke to the monarch of Zhao "Your majesty, if you has no one else for this important mission, I will gladly take the jade and go for this mission. If the cities are given to Zhao, the jade will be passed to Qin. If no cities are given, the jade shall returned to Zhao unscathed."

The King sees the people around him still not having any words to say feel impressed by his courage to undertake this important mission. "This mission as you say…. Is not just about a single stone, but it also weight on our Great Zhao's reputation…. Dare you to still accept this?"

Feeling confident, the servant of Mu Xian kneeled in respect and spoke boldly with eyes straight to his monarch. "I will not betray your confidence… and please leave this matter to this Lin Xiangru!"

 **XXX**

 _The king of Zhao then sent Lin Xiangru with the jade west to Qin._

 _(Upon his arrival), the king of Qin sat in his pleasure pavilion to receive Lin Xiangru who presented the jade to him. The king felt very pleased and had it shown around to his ladies and attendant. -_ _ **Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian (Shiji)**_ _on the biography of Lian Po and Lin Xiangru._

At Capital of state of Qin, Xianyang.

Lin Xiangru was welcomed with feast arranged by King Zhaoxiang of Qin for bringing the He Shi jade. But as time has passed, the king does not seem to have any intention to talk about the exchange detail of the previously arranged deal for this jewel. Instead, he was feeling there is no sincerity on this feast to welcome him and even with smile plastered on his face, he was angered that the jade was not treated with respect and considered a play toy for the King of Qin's court women seeing them being passed around.

"Oh, my lord." Lin Xiangru suddenly spoke, attracting the monarch of Qin's attention "my king have something to say about the jade." The king changed his countenance with slight looks of suspicions and worry. "Before we made the deal official, we have to inform you about the flaw on the jade so there would not be misunderstanding from your great state of Qin that we people of Zhao are cheating the deal to swindle your lordship." Lin Xiangru move and ask the jade to returned to him "This jade of He Shi is not as perfect as the unfounded rumor passed among the common people, let me have them back so I can show its blemish… so you know it before hand whether the jade still worth of your attention or not."

As soon as the jade was handed to him, Lin Xiangru stood and walked several pace away back near the window. Judging himself on the height of this place from the ground. The monarch of the Qin on the other hand questioned. "So, how is that beautiful jade have the flaw you claimed in it?"

With a snickering smile, Lin Xiangru lift his head and glare, with hair bristling in fury. "Flaw? Blemish? No…. the Jade of He Shi is as the rumor says…. A precious stone of immeasurable worth. Even I myself never seen before a jade as perfect as this."

"What!?" Everyone looked shocked by the sudden declaration. "How dare you to play trick on…" even the Monarch of Qin himself was about to make him play for retribution on his mockery.

"SILENCE! Another step you dare to make, I'll throw this accursed jade out of the window and no more jade of He Shi even to Qin or Zhao!" Lin Xiangru threatened as he readily let the jade out from the window and about to throw it.

"W-wait!" the other Qin's official and even Zhao was pleading for him to stop. King Zhaoxiang of Zhao was wise enough to judge the situation to know that this man is serious and his action was sudden and unstaged, even not known to his companion from Zhao's following and guarding him. His hand was unknowingly sweated in worry.

"I said MOVE AWAY!" Lin Xiangru glared "In the name of keeping up the reputation of Zhao and Qin, my king has fasted for five days in accordance to rites, yet you treated me with contempt and passing around the jades among your sultry courtesans making fool of our great Zhao!" The people quickly moved back and seeing the distance was made between him and them, he willingly retract his hand out of the window.

While everyone was so shocked by Lin Xiangru stunned, some glare with looks of anger, wishing to cut him right now. However, the monarch of Qin coldly declared. "this envoy of Zhao, mister Lin is exhausted. We should not trouble them anymore and direct them to their hostel so an official ceremony can be made."

The Qins later directed Lin Xiangru to lodge in Guangcheng hostel.

 **XXX**

"Sir, the monarch of Qin finally decided to fulfill his end of deal. He has arranged to his minister of the fifteen cities granted to us." One of the men of Zhao who accompany his mission spoke to him. "a ceremony shall be held for that."

"Seems that our mission will end in success. The jade for the Qin and fifteen cities for our great Zhao." The other man look relieved, however only Lin Xiangru who thinly smiled among his rejoiced companion. For moment they are expressing their joy and relieve, and only left after tiring themselves. Lin Xiangru seeing the night is still long sat on the desk to read some books, as if spending time to wait for something.

Suddenly…

"Sir?" Lin Xiangru stopped reading and quickly rose to unbolt the door silently. Seeing someone with common clothing standing outside his room. "Here is what you asked." Lin Xiangru nodded and close the door after that man disappear from his sight. He walked back to the desk and unrolled the thing he got from that man.

 **XXX**

At the day of ceremony for the exchange of the jade…

The procession was almost finishing. After both party fulfilled the requirement and diplomacy etiquette according to the rites of Zhou, the Qin's minister opened the big deployment map on the table. Lin Xiangru, as the envoy and representative to King Huiwen of Zhao move forward to oversees the situated cartography around Zhao and Qin with border between them clearly marked.

Lin Xiangru did not say any words during the moment when Qin's minister pointed the 15 cities promised to Zhao in exchange of the He Shi jade. He merely nodded when he was asked whether he understand which or which about miscellaneous matter on the cities given to them. After the 15 cities was pointed, directed and showed of its location on the map, the minister of Qin requested that the agreement sealed and be honored by both parties involved in this convention and exchanges. The King of Qin waved his hand, and at once his vassal represent him in acting according to the convention in sealing the agreement.

The seal was added and recorded. Historian and record keeper from both parties kept and documented the event in their writing brush to the bamboo slips. One of the envoy from Zhao who accompanied Lin Xiangru in this journey rise from his seat and brought an expensive looking box in his hand covered in silk cloth and embossed in gold motives. While the minister of Qin rose with the covenant, tally, commanding seal and document for the 15 cities. Seeing this covenant was about to end in success, from his throne afar from the procession ceremony stage the monarch of Qin thinly smile. On the other hand as each steps were taken by both envoy from two states to relinquished both the promised covenant objects, Lin Xiangru looked visibly calm and in composure without any burden in his face.

"Wait." Lin Xiangru suddenly shouted, halting everyone move and made them shock and bewildered by the unexpected action. "A man of noble is always true to himself and this Lin Xiangru has a word to say before we really end this ceremony."

Even the fellow companion of Lin Xiangru cannot understand what he is trying to say. But Lin Xiangru does not seem to be bothered by this. "For a sake of single stone, the Qin was willing to exchange 15 cities. What has Zhao done that we deserved such generosity?" The officials from both Qin and Zhao looked bewildered. The situation turned unfavorable for both party bordering to war and bloodshed today.

"Envoy of Zhao." The war god king of Qin; King Zhaoxiang of Qin suddenly spoke his word which trembled everyone into shudder. The majestic of tyrannical monarch who won his own throne and authority after dethroning the pest to his kingdom like Wei Ran and his Queen Mother and unleashed chaos to the whole realm stunned everyone. "Is there anything unsatisfying about the content of the covenant both the kingdoms made?"

While everyone seems to be influenced by his overflowing charisma from his mere speech, Lin Xiangru stood still, gazing unfalteringly toward the throne where the monarch of Qin reside at far. Brushing his sleeves, he clasped his hand in respect and spoke. "Yes my lord. I think the content of covenant should be revised now."

"Please explain your statement." The Monarch of Qin addressed while every officers from both Qin and Zhao was shuddered in fright, soldiers quickly in alert surrounding the procession.

"Those fifteen cities…. Are not worth for our Zhao's national interest. Please replaces them with another 15 cities on your possession."

"You insolent wench! How dare you suggest such bold preposition before …!" an envoy of Qin lashed out before the Lin Xiangru, another followed suits by blaming this on Zhao "are the Zhao tried to renege their promise? This is an insult to our great state of Qin!"

"Soldiers!" another retainer inflamed by the situation called the guards and armed men to detain them, and the Zhao's envoy who accompany Lin Xiangru was frightened by this development.

"Enough!" The War God King Zhaoxiang of Qin stopped them, and rose from his throne. "Envoy of Zhao! You are called Lin Xiangru, right?" he dismount from his throne and revealed himself to the ceremony. "Are you trying to offend our country, my mighty kingdom of Qin?"

"Nay, your lordship monarch of Qin; war God King Zhaoxiang of Qin. Instead I was questioning your kingdom sincerity to our great kingdom of Zhao." Without changing his tone, Lin Xiangru spoke. "After the demise of the Hegemon Duke Mu of Qin, not one of twenty odd generation of your predecessor has ever kept faith in sincerity to a covenant made. These fifteen cities you offered are merely a subterfuge, and I think Zhao would never really get the cities due to their location!" Lin Xiangru declared. Everyone was shocked. The officials from Zhao who previously drown in fear quickly opened the covenant and deployment map... they notice that those cities are too close to Qin's border which surrounding them are the Qin's strongholds. They looked shocked by this discovery and felt a newfound courage after knowing that the Qin was trying to cheat on them.

The Ministers and officials from Qin looked shocked by Lin Xiangru's word, they in fluster quickly quipped "Preposterous! How dare you to make such bold accusation!"

"Oh? If so why those fifteen cities are located near the Qin stronghold which are commanded by your famed Six Generals themselves!?" Lin Xiangru lashed in anger. Everyone from Zhao rose and stood behind Lin Xiangru, demanding explanation. The Qin looks quite in shame knowing their ploy was discovered.

"That is… that is nonsensical allegation to our Great Qin's prestige!" the Qin ministers spoke in anger. "Of course we had to build those fortress to keep away our border from other state invasion! Beside Zhao, we have Han, Wei, Chu before our border!"

Lin Xiangru silently throw a rolled up bamboo slip to the desk of the deployment map in the center of ceremony. As it revealed, a deployment plan and secret decree were written on it. "If so, why are your daughter; the famed 'Destroyer of Zhou' and 'The Mysterious Bird of Qin' has deployed and marched with their elite army near those cities then, Monarch of Qin? Also, our intel has seen the sight of the army your famed 'King of Siege' to our border then your lordship?" Lin Xiangru raised his tone. "Are you intending to deceive us and take Handan by bringing three of your famed Six General near the border?"

Except the monarch of Qin, everyone seems to be overtaken by Lin Xiangru speech. Coldly, the monarch replied "What if I was?"

"After we seized those deployment plan and maps, I have sent my fastest scout with fastest horse to relay a message to our King to reinforce the guard along the border to Qin. I am sure even your greatest of the greatest talent would be wise enough to pull out from our border knowing we had concentrated our military defense along those borders because our deal has fallen apart."

For the first time, the Monarch of the Qin looked taken back by his speech. But he quickly erased those thought from surfacing in his face. "I see… that I presume would be the case." The guard on the monarch of Qin's hand gesture quickly move to arrest Lin Xiangru and threaten his life. The monarch of Qin calmly walked to the procession while Lin Xiangru and his companies were forced to submit as they done willingly.

"I presume at least I can console myself with this famed 'He Shi' jade which for long my forefather has desired for long then…." The King Zhaoxiang of Qin sighed and reached the box which contained the 'He Shi' jewel. "What a pity, I was personally more attracted to a jewel named 'Handan' and its sultry women."

"No, your lordship." Lin Xiangru suddenly spoke "You would never obtain them." The Monarch of Qin felt disturbed by Lin Xiangru sudden words. "Neither the jewel called 'Zhao'…. Or even the 'He Shi' jewel itself."

Everyone looked shocked and in disbelief in hearing Lin Xiangru's word.

The King of Qin reached to the box in his impatience and found…. Nothing inside the box. He walked calmly to Lin Xiangru and dropped the box so everyone could see that the box brought to the ceremony was empty. Before anyone could understand Lin Xiangru spoke.

"Even if you search it anywhere in Qin, the jewel won't be there…" Lin Xiangru glared in contempt to the monarch of Qin "Beside the information about your attempt to invade us…. I also sent the jewel of 'He Shi' back to Zhao. I believe the jewel is now in possession of our monarch of Zhao." Lin Xiangru sighed "What a pity, Qin is strong and Zhao is weak. I does not dare to offend you by playing along with the farce anymore, which is why even though I know that you will dishonor your words on this dealing…. We, men of Zhao are true to our words!" Lin Xiangru laughed in his predicament, while the king and his ministers are stunned with his act. Burned with the fury, they are about to drag Lin Xiangru away and execute him by boiling him in a cauldron.

Even threatened to death, Lin Xiangru was looking undisturbed. He even gave challenging glare to the monarch of Qin which made him for a moment taken back and speechless. Never before he sees someone like him. So loyal and brave for his kingdom that he is willing to gave away his life for his kingdom's sake.

The monarch of Qin later laughed to his heart content which shocked everyone here, while Lin Xiangru stopped his laughter and calmly glared at the monarch of Qin.

"Enough. You are both are being lured by his attempt to make his death inflamed those cowards in Zhao." The Monarch of Qin ordered him to be released. "Killing him will not get us anything, even the jade. It would only benefit the others and spoiled our relationship with Zhao."

The minister and officials of Qin stared at each other feeling confounded, while the men of arms after hearing the order reluctantly released Lin Xiangru and his companion. In gratitude for this conclusion, Lin Xiangru calmly made a respecting gesture to these treatment. Everything was resumed as if nothing ever happened and the ceremony was quickly transformed into a normal feast without any agenda in it. Lin Xiangru and his companion was then entertained in his staying in Qin and dismissed himself after it was over. On his return the War God King Zhaoxiang of Qin sent him back with handsome gift on his own after feeling impressed with his bravery.

Lin Xiangru looked back as he was about to return to his home country; the state of Zhao, recounting his past experience… understanding why the Qin is feared to this day… as sweat fall from him as he returned to the chariot.

"Send words to Father Minister." The Monarch of Qin spoke to a minister beside him "Recount in detail to Marquis Ying that his ploy to humiliate Zhao was found out by some man from Zhao." The minister silently nod, while the monarch of Qin still stare at the far distance where Zhao is located from his palace in Xianyang.

 **XXX**

 _The king of Zhao was so pleased with Lin Xiangru's skill that had saved the state of Zhao from disgrace that he promoted him as high councilor in his return. Neither Qin relinquished the cities to Zhao nor Zhao relinquished the jade to Qin that day._

 **Author Note:**

A short fanfic i want to write about Kingdom. Will last few chapter. Recount the story of the old Three Great Heaven of Zhao. 


End file.
